In general, an elevator includes an elevator car that moves a passenger while accommodating the passenger and moving up and down along an elevator shaft which is vertically formed in a building, a winding machine and a motor that generates a predetermined power, and control means for moving the elevator car to the corresponding floor by controlling the motor and the winding machine in response to a button operation of the passenger.
A car door that is selectively opened or closed is provided at the elevator car provided in the elevator, and an entrance door that allows the passenger to step on or off at the corresponding floor by being opened or closed in cooperation with the car door is provided at an entrance of each floor of the building.
In this case, a gap exists between an entrance frame and an entrance door so as to allow the entrance door to be smoothly opened or closed. When the passenger waits at the entrance in order to step on the elevator while the passenger puts their hand around this gap, if the passenger does not recognize that the entrance door is opened, and the passenger does not hand off from the entrance door, there is a problem that the passenger' hand is jammed in the gap between the entrance door and the entrance frame and the hand is damaged. Particularly, since a child doesn't pay enough attention, there is a concern about a negligent accident that the child's hand is jammed between the entrance frame and the entrance door and the hand is damaged.
In order to solve such problems, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2010-0010939 is suggested. This technology relates to a device for preventing a hand from being jammed in an elevator, and relates to a device for preventing the passenger's hand or a foreign substance from being jammed in the elevator door having a configuration in which a car door and an entrance door are provided in a fixation section including an upper frame, a left frame and a right frame. In this device, a pair of upper-frame left sensors and a pair of upper-frame right sensors which are object reflection sensors that vertically emit detection light toward the lower side are respectively provided on inner wall surfaces at both ends of the upper frame corresponding to outer surfaces of the entrance door and the car door. A pair of upper-frame central sensors which is object reflection sensors that vertically emit detection light toward the lower side is provided on a central inner wall surface of the upper frame corresponding to the outer surfaces of the entrance door and the car door. In such a configuration, when the elevator door is opened or closed, it is possible to prevent the passenger's hand or various foreign substances from being jammed.
However, since the Utility Model Publication detects the hand or foreign substance by detecting the detection light, even when a box or a bag that does not influence on the opening or closing of the door approaches the door, the device arbitrarily controls the opening or closing of the door by detecting the box or bag. For this reason, the door is forcibly opened or closed often in certain situations, the passenger feels uncomfortable. Since it is necessary to provide a plurality of sensors at the upper frame, there is a problem that the structure thereof is complicated.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the problems of the Utility Model Publication, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-515798 is suggested. This technology relates to a door assembly, and a sensor formed using an electrical conductive film is provided on the surface or edge surface of a door panel or a return panel, and a sensor having the same structure is provided at a door frame member.
Accordingly, when the hand touches the surface or edge surface of the door panel or return panel and the current of the human body is detected, the opening or closing of the door panel or return panel is forcibly controlled, and it is possible to prevent the hand from being damaged by being jammed between the elevator door and the frame. However, in the Utility Model Publication, when the human body is simply detected, it is possible to merely prevent the hand from being damaged by opening or closing the door. However, since a direct warning or visual information such as an emergency state is not presented on the door, when the lighting fixture of the elevator is turned off due to blackout, there is a problem that the passenger cannot recognize their position and is embarrassed.
Meanwhile, in a typical elevator, in order to prevent the passenger from leaning against the door and to prevent an overload, a notice sticker on which “Do Not Touch” or “Do Not Lean on. Beware of Falling” is printed should be forcibly attached to a height of 170 to 180 cm from a lower end of the entrance door and the car door under “Elevator Safety Act.” However, since the manufactured notice sticker needs to be attached to the car door and the entrance doors of all floors, high cost is required to attach many notice stickers. High cost, a lot of labor and a lot of time are required for maintenance due to the loss and damage of the attached notice stickers, and an external appearance of the elevator is degraded.
In order to solve the problems of the safety device for preventing a hand from being jammed in a door of the related art, the present applicant has suggested Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1238068. This technology relates to a safety device for preventing a hand from being jammed in an elevator door. This safety device includes a door conductive waveguide sheet that is provided on a surface of an elevator door, which is positioned between a car frame and an entrance frame that are respectively provided at an elevator car and an entrance and is opened or closed by the driving of a door driving motor controlled by control means, and that detects a current of a human body, and the control means for determining whether or not a micro-current of the human body when the current is detected through the door conductive waveguide sheet, and a first LED that is provided on one side of a rim of the door conductive waveguide sheet, is turned on by the control of the control means, and irradiate the door conductive waveguide sheet with light. In such a configuration, when the hand touches the corners of the frame of the entrance or the elevator door and the current of the human body is detected, it is possible to prevent the hand from being jammed between the elevator door and the frame by forcibly controlling the elevator door, and it is possible to give a visual warning to the passenger by irradiating the conductive waveguide sheet with the light.
In Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1238068 of the present applicant, the conductive waveguide sheet is provided on the surface of the door, and the light is applied to the surface of the door. However, in the elevator, the width of the door is generally wide so as to allow the passenger to pass with no interference, and thus, the light of the LED provided on one side of the side surface of the door does not sufficiently reach up to the opposite side. For this reason, since a small amount of light is applied to the surface of the door, illuminance is low, and thus, there is a problem that visibility is low.